The present application relates to a communication device, a program, and a communication method, and more particularly, to a communication device, a program, and a communication method capable of more accurately transmitting a message in a device.
In the past, there was a specification in which when a message is transmitted via pipes inside an NFC (Near Field Communication) device performing a short-range radio communication, one message is fragmented and the fragmented messages are transmitted as message fragments, and then the message fragments are re-assembled into one message by a reception side in conformity with the ETSI (European Telecommunications Standards Institute) SCP (Smart Card Platform) HCI (Host Controller Interface) standard (TS 102 622 V7.5.0) which defines a logical interface between a CLF (Contactless Front End) and a UICC (Universal Integrated Circuit Card).
When an undelivered message (NAK) occurs, a method of fragmenting and transmitting the packet into a plurality of pieces has been suggested (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-219323).